


spoiled

by grundlemuncher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingering, Fontcest, M/M, Oral, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grundlemuncher/pseuds/grundlemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus always gets what he wants, because his brother always asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoiled

Papyrus was already panting. 

The skeleton found himself sat on their beat up old couch that had jangled with long-lost change when his brother had pushed him down onto it. It had all come on so fast - one minute he was in the kitchen, perched on the small ladder salvaged from the dump to clean last night’s dishes in their tall sink (genius - so much more storage!). He’d been bantering with Sans about something that couldn’t be farther from his mind at the moment, the smaller skeleton standing behind and beneath him, unsubtly leering at his ass with the excuse that he would catch him should he fall. And fall he did, after a well-aimed slippered kick to the ladder. Papyrus had shrieked, first in fear and then in indignation once he was safe in Sans’ big-boned arms.

“geez bro, you falling for me all over again?”

“SANS!!”

“hope it didn’t hurt when you fell from heaven.”

“I STILL HAVE DISHES TO DO!”

“guess i got a little im _pap_ tient.” 

“OH MY _GOD_.” And he’d kissed him, just to shut him up.

Sans was ravenous. Immediately he was pressing into Papyrus’ mouth with a conjured tongue, getting him to open up with teeth with a surprised squeal. Papyrus’ magic answered in turn, pushing back with his own tongue, humming against his brother’s grin with appreciation.

Sans’ hands had already been over his entire body by the time he pushed Papyrus onto the couch. Raking down his back, catching on every rib. Gripping his spine and squeezing as Papyrus keened. Fingers looping about his pelvis and jamming his shorts down his legs.

They laid there now, crumpled and tangled about his ankles. Sans was atop them, pushing knees wide apart and shuffling into the space between, leaving Papyrus deliciously exposed.

His ecto-vagina had formed somewhere around the kitchen doorway, when Sans had licked at the sensitive vertebrae of his neck. His brother was staring at it now, the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets glowing with such an intensity that Papyrus squirmed.

His brother wasn’t moving.

“you’re wet.” Sans remarked. 

“ _YOU’RE_ A TEASE.” Papyrus growled.

Sans looked up at him, smirking. He had a hand on Papyrus’ thigh, absently stroking it. It was driving him mad. 

Papyrus broke first. “PLEASE,” he whined, “I’M HOT.”

“hi hot, i’m sans.”

His brother laughed deeply at Papyrus’s exasperated groan, the tremors rumbling from Sans’ chest to spark at his cunt. 

Sans finally took pity on him. 

Papyrus sighed out at the first touch, his brother’s tongue pressing a long, broad stripe from his hole to his clit. He opened up his folds with hard, insistent licks. A gasp tore itself from the place where his throat would be when that hot heat flicked against his already hard nub.

Sans had to hold his hips down when Papyrus began to unconsciously buck against his face, his larger hands having come down to rest against Sans’ skull. Hard teeth ground into his clit as Sans’ searching tongue circled his hole, sometimes barely flicking in just to pull back out, lapping at his cum. 

Stars, it was enough and then it _wasn’t_. 

“SANS, I’M READY, I’M _READY_ , PLEASE,” Papyrus begged, fingers scratching at Sans’ neck. His brother shuddered, pulling back to look up at him. 

“you sure, bro?”  


“I NEED YOU INSIDE ME.” 

Sans swore, sweating hard, and buried his face back into Papyrus’ pussy. One hand left his hip to clutch at the base of his spine, pinning him to the couch, while the other came up beneath Sans’ jaw. 

His fingers were flush with heat, and the first slid inside his brother with ease. Papyrus moaned, the ridge of each knuckle catching on his opening as Sans fingered him slowly. The taller skeleton threw his head back, eye sockets screwed tight as his world fell away, leaving only his brother’s fingers and searching, burning gaze.

“good?” 

“Y-YES, YES,” Papyrus answered, knowing his brother preferred the explicit consent.

“can you take another?” Sans’ voice trembled, desperately trying to restrain his lust as his brother came apart in his hands. 

“TWO.” Papyrus grit out. 

“PLEASE,” he continued, already sensing Sans’ unfounded concern. “I WANT IT, I’M _SURE_ , _SANS_ -“ he babbled, and then his brother cut him off. 

Sans pulled out, leaving him achingly empty for all of half a second, before jamming three fingers back into him. The pace he set was brutal, giving Papyrus exactly what he asked for, filling him until he felt he would burst.

“ _SANS_!” He cried, hands fisting the old cushion beneath him, voice cracking. His breath came in gasps, leaving and returning to him near as fast as Sans’ fingers did, broken with wanton moans. The wet squelch of his brother’s soaking digits filled what little silence was left. 

“god, papyrus,” Sans groaned into his cunt. “love you like this, _love_ you, _love you_.” 

He murmured praise against his clit, compliments and adoration and swears. Papyrus’ chest felt tight, too tight, and then Sans was curling his fingers up and up and his cunt was tightening, too. 

Papyrus came with a shout, gasping for air, clinging to their shitty old couch like it could save him. Pleasure rolled over him, rolled and rolled and Sans kept fucking him with his fingers, cum leaking about them, too much to be held. Papyrus shuddered and shivered and finally jerked away, bones trembling in the aftermath. 

When he had caught some semblance of his breath back, he looked down to find Sans smiling up at him from between his legs, cum smeared about his teeth, staring at him like he was the sun they so coveted. 

His soul throbbed at the sight. 

“hey there.” Sans drawled, warm and satisfied. Papyrus smiled back weakly. 

“H-HELLO, BROTHER.” His voice was hoarse, a gravelly tone to it that he vaguely thought made him sound kinda cool. The rest of his brain was still catching up. 

He sat forward with a start, pushing Sans back. 

“OH! I’M SORRY,” He reached for Sans’ arms. “COME HERE, I’LL DO YOU.”

“uh, that moment already _came_ and went, pal, heheh.” Sans gestured to the front of his shorts, where a large dark wet spot had spread. At Papyrus’ guilty frown, he continued. “but thanks for the offer. you’re a good bro.”

“SO ARE YOU, LAZYBONES.” Papyrus replied, hoisting Sans up by his armpits with little effort, settling him in his lap. Sans hummed in appreciation, wrapping his arms about his brother’s waist and resting his already nodding head against his chest. Papyrus leaned back, running his hand up and down Sans’ spine, settling into the kind of peace he never got except from this. From Sans. 

“SANS.” 

His brother mumbled something against his chest.

“I LOVE YOU.”

“love you too.”

“…”

“DO THE DISHES.”

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for my like-minded anon over on tumblr.  
> Still working on "not ready to say goodbye." It's happening. This was nice to write, though.


End file.
